The Hot-Seated Adventures of Chibi-Saito
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Follow Saito into the world of magic. As a seven year old! But we all know how disobedient children can be, that's why naughty children must be punished. Has spanking!
1. Louise's Familiar

Saito was walking through his home town in Japan when suddenly a blue light flashed in front of him. He blinked. He looked at it. It looked like a portal from one of the animes he watched.

Suddenly he heard a woman's voice from the other side call out to him and his hand reached forward. Before he knew what was happening, he had been sucked into the blue swirling vortex.

THUMP.

With a groan, Saito sat up. 'What the hell happened?' He thought. He looked up and saw a girl standing about a couple of feet away from him. She had long pink hair and wore a black cloak. Glaring and blushing in frustration, she yelled.

"Oh look, Louise the Zero got a cute familiar!"

"You think a CHILD is going to protect you?"

As he listened to the comments, realization hit.

CHILD? Familiar?

He looked down and realized his hands were smaller than normal. His hoodie was now a dress on him, and when he stood his pants sagged. He would trip over his feet as he tried to walk because his shoes were too big on him.

'What's going on?!' He thought.

Suddenly the pink haired woman grabbed him up in her arms and ran away from the crowd. He blinked his blue eyes up at her to see tears streaming down her face. He didn't like that, so he frowned.

"Mame, what's wrong?" He asked. His voice sounded more childish now.

She glared at him, and it almost made him cry. She scared him when she did that.

She opened a door to a dorm and let him stand on his own. She bent down.

"How old are you? You look like your seven." Before he could say anything she cut him off, "Whatever. Just stay here ok?" With a nod she left out the door.

A few hours later

Louise was not back and seven year old Saito got bored and decided he wanted to venture outside because if his boredom. Slowly walking out of the building, Saito glanced up at the night sky. Oh how he wanted to go back home to his hometown. How he wanted to be 17 again. See girls in sailor uniforms. His endless craving for wanting to watch anime all the time. He sighed and walked through the Court Yard. So far, that lady had done nothing but leave him by himself.

He turned a corner when he heard giggling and looked at a nearby fountain. Sitting there is a girl, probably a freshman. She had medium length brown hair and purple eyes. She wore a brown cloak over the schools uniform, and pink flushed her face. Holding her hand and gazing at her lovingly was a guy. He held a rose in his mouth, had light blonde hair, and soft blue eyes. He wore a black cloak, so he was a year or two older than the girl.

'Player.' Thought Saito. He walks up to them, "Hey, aren't you a little too old to be hitting on her?" The couple looked up and Guiche glares.

"Who are you? I don't remember them letting children into this school." The brunette stifles a laugh as Guiche continues, "And besides, doesnt matter how much older I am. Age is just a number."

"Yeah, and jail is just a room." Guiche gets angry and steps up, but Katie, who has fallen for Saitos adorable child looks, stands up and pushes Guiche away. "Hello, my name is Katie. You're Louise's new familiar right? What's your name?"

"Saito."

"Nice to meet you! This is Guiche!"

"Don't tell this brat my name!" Saito shook his head and walked away, "Im getting some air and walking around! Bye Katie-Chan!"

As he walked away Katie complemented the child Saitos cuteness while Guiche glares.

Louise POV

I walked back from the showers and opened my door when I noticed the Familiar was not where he was supposed to be. I looked in the closet, under the bed, and everywhere. That brat. He wants to act like a brat, he'll get treated like one. I went for my whip, but then thought better of it. As much as I wanted to punish the brat, I didn't want to make him bleed.

i walked outside to see the scene of Guiche acting all lovey Dovey with his girl of the week makes me want to puke.

"Hey, have you seen a Familiar child wearing trashy peasant clothes too big for him?"

Guiche nods, "yeah, said he wanted some air or something and left."

"The cute one?! What was his name, Saito?!" I glared at the girl and grabbed her by the collar and pulled her towards me. I felt my face heat up, what was this angry feeling I suddenly had? "You're on a first name basis with MY familiar?Honey, you better not let me catch you saying his name EVER again."

She gulped and nodded really fast as I walked away.

"Geez, maybe that's not her familiar. Maybe she was secretly pregnant and no one noticed?" I turned and zapped him quick with my wand.

"IDIOT!"

NORMAL POV

When Louise finds Saito, she finds he is talking to the maid girl, Siesta. She has redone his clothes so that they will fit him.

"SAITO!"

He turns at the anger in her voice and his face pales. "Mommy...?"

"IM NOT YOUR MOTHER!"

She grabs Siesta by the collar like she did Katie and slammed her against the wall, "Do not talk to my familiar! He is mine! Not yours!"

Siesta retaliated, "You can't tell me what to do!" Louise throws the girl halfway across the court and glares at Saito after she's done.

"Come here." He gulps and nods and walks over to her, pulling her into his arms, "Mommy-"

"It's master."

"... Right. Master. Listen, I just went walking around for a little bit, made some new friends!"he used his blue eyes and looked up sadly at her. Louise glared harder, hardening the grip on her whip behind her.

"Oh yes. Plenty. That girl Katie, because she is SO in love with you because she finds you cute. Youre just a child. you arent cute. And Siesta, because she is a CHILD POISONING PEDOPHILE!" She turns and a the last part towards an injured Siesta.

"Mommy..." She snaps her head back "could it be... That you're jealous of those other mommys?"

Grabbing the front of his cloak, she pulls him down over her lap and has his pants down before he realizes what's going on. She spanks his cheeks hard, turning it pink, than red, "HOW DARE YOU!" More whips.

"Ow! Mommy! That hurts!"

"Oh does it? GOOD! It's time you learned your place as my Familiar!" She spmacks his cheeks hard, turning them pink, than red, "I want to hear you beg and scream. And tell me that I am your only master, not mommy, master! And you will not follow any of those trashy girls home!"

Tears fall down Saitos face as he gulps out the words, "N-never!"

Quickly, Louise wraps her arm tighter around his waist and smacks them harder, cause. Saito screams in pain.

"OKAY! OKAY! You win! You're my only master! I won't go to anyone else! I promise! I am Louises and master has control of all of me. Please just stop!" The pain was unbearable as more tears fell. Louise stopped and smiled.

For a few minutes, she would run we fingers through his hair while he would sniffle and clutch her leg. He glanced over at his legs, noticing the little stream of blood running down his leg. "Blood..."

Louise smiles and puts a bandaid on it and kisses it better and pulls his pants up. "Better?" He nods and she pulls him off of her and grabs his hand.

"Want to go for some ice cream?"

"Yes please."


	2. Eleanor's Wrath

The next night, little Saito had crawled into his masters warm bed. Being a child, he refused to sleep on the floor. It had been a long day for the boy. He had gotten to meet one of Louise's oldest sisters, Eleanor.

Now, he had nothing nice to say about Eleanor. She was rude, loudmouthed, and didnt care for anyone but herself. He had called her a name earlier, and she had bent him over her knee and claimed, "Little boys should not speak with language like that!" And then proceeded to give him the worst spanking of his life.

As his punishment (along with the spanking) he was forced to skip classes with Louise and Eleanor. Much to Louise's disappointment, Eleanor had taken them out somewhere to walk around.

Saito mostly watched Louise get bullied. He felt sad, knowing that the only reason she was mean was because of her family, because that's probably how they were with her.

After they got home, Louise and Eleanor talked for a bit. Louise looks at Saito, "Little boys have nap times! Go to bed!"

Even though Saito didn't know where to go, he also didnt want a spanking. So he walked off and like always got lost. Hours later he walked into a room that looked just like Louise's, and crawled in the bed with his master.

Eleanor's POV

I was sleeping when I felt someone against me. My heart fluttered.

Burgundy was all I could think about. Ever since he turned me down I've been nothing but stressed and angry at everyone. But now here he is, sneaking off to come see me in the middle of the night, in my bed.

All the memories of sadness left me as I leaned forward and pressed my lips into what I assumed were his.

"Mmm... Stop it Louise-Chan..."

Eleanor pulled back and blinked,

"Eh?..."

Saitos POV

Now, if I was in my original 17 year old human form, I would have no problem kissing Louise back. But this was awkward. I felt cold as the covers were pulled off of me and I saw an angry Eleanor. What was she doing in Louise's room? Oh this is bad...

NORMAL POV

Eleanor pulled the little boy out of her chest and glared. This was Louise's familiar. What the hell was he doing in her bed? She is NOT a babysitter. With what little time he had, Saito jumped up and ran for the door.

"OH NO YOU DONT!" She grabbed the child by his ear, pulling him back to the bed. His eyes teared up, "Eleanor-San, I didn't... I mean..."

She stood him in front of her. "Stop stuttering and stand up straight. What are you doing in my room?"

"It was an accident..." He mumbles. She growled and he instinctively took a step back. She grabbed him by his collar and forced him down over her knee, "Accident my ass! I believe naughty children like you deserve a spanking!" She jerks his pants down to reveal his tiny little seven year old butt.

Tears had come to Saitos eyes before the punishment began, "No please!" She raised her hand in the air claiming, "You must be punished." She then brought it down on the childs butt releasing a painful cry from his mouth.

"P-please stop! S-Stop doing t-that! It h-hurts!"

"Shut up, Brat!" She gave him another hard slap as he screamed.

"B-But!"

"Don't talk back child! Know your place!" She spanked him two more times as she said this.

Saito could only cry his little eyes out as his cheeks hurt more. Tears fell as the spanks came harder and faster. The spanking he got today was nothing to the one compared to the one he was receiving now! Realization set in as he realized she was only using her hand. Sniffles could be heard as she slapped his cheeks more vigorously, turning his cheeks from pink to cherry red in a matter of seconds.

"Let this be a lesson, brat," she said as she continued swatting him, "do this again, and you'll get the SWITCH!"

He could only whimper as to assume how that would feel. More cries came as her spankings carried on through the night.


End file.
